The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Sonsetxe2x80x99.
The new Lantana was discovered in by the Inventor in Clinton, Miss., as a naturally-occuring branch mutation of the Latana camara cultivar xe2x80x98Sonrisexe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,856.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Clinton, Miss., since the summer of 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Sonsetxe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment and culture such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, water status, and/or fertilizer rate or type without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Sonsetxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Sonsetxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright, mounded and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Intense golden yellow, red and purple-colored flowers.
5. Excellent garden performance.
Plants of the new Lantana differ from plants of the patent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Sonrisexe2x80x99, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Lantana are more compact than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Sonrisexe2x80x99.
2. Flower colors of plants of the new Lantana are more intense and more saturated than flower colors of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Sonrisexe2x80x99.
Plants of the new Lantana can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Robpatdesxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,156. However, in side-by-side comparisions conducted by the Inventor in Clinton, Miss., plants of the new Lantana differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Robpatdesxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Lantana are larger and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Robpatdesxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Lantana are more freely and consistently flowering than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Robpatdesxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Lantana are hardier than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Robpatdesxe2x80x99.
4. Plants of the new Lantana and the cultivar xe2x80x98Robpatdesxe2x80x99 differ slightly in flower color.
Plants of the new Lantana can also be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Dallas Redxe2x80x99, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Clinton, Miss., plants of the new Lantana differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Dallas Redxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Lantana are more freely flowering and flower more continuously than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Dallas Redxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Lantana are more hardy than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Dallas Redxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Lantana and the cultivar xe2x80x98Dallas Redxe2x80x99 differ slightly in flower color.